


Nagron q&a

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to do one of these q&a things and I enjoyed it so I thought I'd post it here in case it was missed on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagron q&a

•Who cooks normally?

  
They’re pretty even when it comes to cooking and they can both do it fairly well. Agron makes a good chilli, although he’s had to tone the spice down a bit because the first time he made it Nasir’s face was red for hours afterwards. Nasir likes making a good roast dinner and its sort of tradition that when they have a chicken or some lamb or whatever they sit at the table instead of sprawled on the sofa (or even in bed) like they usually do.

  
Agron says that tradition is important and his German heritage means that food has always gone hand in hand with anything traditional. He wanted to make sure that Nasir had his own heritage celebrated too so one night Nasir came home to a table full of Syrian dishes, all handmade by Agron (or sourced from a Syrian/Turkish shop when he was desperate.) Some of the food was a success (kebabs, hummus, tabbouleh and sweet pastry ba’lawas) but others were more than a little bit questionable (beef shawarma) and would have definitely been a guaranteed source of food poisoning. Luckily though, Agron is man enough to admit to his failings, at least around Nasir, and smacked the fork out of Nasir’s hand before he could take a bite.

  
Food definitely plays a big part in their lives.  
Neither of them are strangers to a takeout menu though and have a bunch of crumpled and faded leaflets stuck on the fridge door for when they can’t be bothered to cook anything themselves or are late home or something. Indian is probably what they order most, but they are easy with whatever comes through the door.

  
•How often do they fight?

  
Major fights, not that often. Agron can be quite insecure and over protective and they’ve had some arguments over that kind of thing. Nasir’s learnt to pre-empt situations that might get Agron all riled up now and he’s stopped letting it get to him so much. At the start of their relationship it pissed Nasir off because he didn’t feel like Agron trusted him if he reacted so badly to things that had no meaning, but it’s just how Agron is. He’s a fighter by nature and when he feels threatened he can lash out without thinking. They fight over small things sometimes, like the fact that Nasir moves Agron’s stuff (Nasir calls it tidying) and when Agron folds down the corners of Nasir’s books when he borrows them. It’s never anything major though and they can’t stand being mad at each other for long so it’s usually resolved quickly.

  
•what do they do when they’re away from each other?

  
They’re never away from each other for that long really. They’re best friends as well as lovers so like hanging out with each other and they have the same group of friends. Saying that though, they aren’t stuck together all the time, Nasir likes his own company and every now and again will go and see films on his own. He loves doing that. Silent movies at the art house cinema on the edge of town or cheesy blockbusters, he doesn’t mind, he just likes that he can totally immerse himself in the world on the big screen without anyone around him to distract or chat to. Agron has a thing for shopping and is happy to wander around their local mall for a few hours, drinking gallons of coffee and buying vinyl and rock t-shirts and looking at gadgets in shop windows (not those types of gadgets!) When they are apart they text and call each other just to talk about random stuff and because they like to hear about what the other is doing.

  
•Nicknames for each other?

  
Agron’s favourite for Nasir is ‘little man’ because it makes Nasir pout, but he also likes to call him ‘pumpkin’ and ‘baba’ and ‘angel’. Nasir rolls his eyes and calls Agron a sap, but he’s grown quite fond of the sweet terms of endearment that Agron gives to him. He thinks it’s funny when people first meet Agron because he can come across as quite intimidating and a bit of a grump (haha a bit), but Nasir knows he has the softest, kindest heart of anyone he’s ever met.

  
Nasir calls Agron ‘Ags’ to annoy Agron (when they are playing – not seriously) and ‘Aggy’ occasionally, but he loves saying Agron’s name too much to call him anything else.

  
•Who is more likely to pay for dinner?

  
They have to take it in turns or Agron would always pay. He’s not tight with money and always wants to treat Nasir, but Nasir doesn’t like to feel like he isn’t equal so they made a deal when they first started dating that they would split paying for meals out to save any arguments. Nasir actually has a higher paying job, but that has never been an issue between them. It’s just a mutual give and take that works for them.

  
•Who steals the covers at night?

  
Nasir does, much to Agron’s horror. He’s woken up so many nights freezing cold and huddled up to Nasir who looks like a caterpillar, all snug and wrapped up in the duvet with his little pink cheeked warm face poking out the top. Agron has always slept naked, but since Nasir became a permanent fixture in his bed he has started wearing pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Nasir claims to be unaware of his offence and says that he must be doing it in his sleep, but Agron does not believe it and makes Nasir pay him back in sexual favours just to be sure.

  
•What would they get each other for gifts?

  
Agron buys Nasir unique things like art by street artists or old random books that he knows Nasir will find fascinating. He can be extravagant too though and the last thing he bought for him was a large armchair he saw in the window of an antique shop. It’s huge, Nasir’s feet don’t touch the floor when he curls up on it and sits by the window where Nasir likes to write and read and take naps.

Nasir gets upset sometimes because he says that Agron is so thoughtful and knows just the right things to get for him and Nasir struggles. He is a self-confessed shit present giver. For Agron’s last birthday he got him a gift card for a hardware store (he heard Agron talking about a shed – turned out it was for his brother) and was devastated when he realised that Agron didn’t like DIY or anything like that. Agron shushed him and they went to the hardware store together and Agron got some paint to redecorate the kitchen and lots of plants to go on their little balcony. Whatever Nasir buys for him Agron thinks is the best thing ever and Nasir is always grateful to be lied to.

  
•Who kissed who first?

  
Agron kissed Nasir. He’d been hurt in a charity football game that they were playing in together. Someone had gone in to tackle Nasir with their studs up and he’d gashed his leg quite badly. Agron had taken him into the little community hall next to the pitch and cleaned him up and he couldn’t resist, Nasir had mud smeared on his cheeks and looked so fucking beautiful and Agron just went for it and it was soft and sweet, so not like Agron, but just perfect. Nasir’s lips were warm and open slightly, Agron knew more from shock than from anything else, and when he pulled away the look on Nasir’s face was kind of half amazed and half confused. He hadn’t any idea that Agron was attracted to him and was caught off guard so never got the chance to reciprocate before Agron was smiling shyly at him and asking if he was okay to get back out and kick the arses of the team they were playing. He nodded, completely unable to form words because of the taste of Agron lingering on his lips, and they went out to win 5-3.

  
•Who made the first move?

  
Technically Agron because of the kiss, but after that he was a bit unsure if he’d been to forward so he ‘played it cool’ and Nasir had taken matters into his own hands, literally. About a week after the kiss, Nasir had arranged a movie night with Agron at his loft apartment and made sure that there would be no gate crashers (no telling Duro) and of course there was too much beer and it was late and Agron just casually said that Nasir should stay over, you know, in case he got lost going home or yeah, and as they went upstairs Nasir had tackled Agron to the ground and they ground against each other until they were both panting and satisfied with their pants around their ankles. After a bit of red faced giggling (yes giggling – remember all the beer) Agron took Nasir actually upstairs and made love to him, slow and deep and heart achingly right and they were both madly in love by the time they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

  
•Who remembers things?

  
This year they have a ‘Sleepy Kitties’ calendar in the kitchen (last year it was ‘Upside Down Dogs’) with all the things they need to remember written on there. Anything from anniversaries to birthdays is on there and they add stuff to it all the time. Otherwise neither of them would remember a damn thing.

  
•Who started the relationship?

  
Well, both of them did really and it was sort of an immediate thing. After the kiss and Nasir’s confirmation of interest on Agron’s stairs, they both admitted that they don’t do one night stands and that they wanted what they were starting to be something. They wanted a relationship, not a casual thing, and luckily they were on the same page. They’ve never looked back.

  
•Who cusses more?

  
Agron, Agron, one thousand times Agron. He is the king of the cuss. He does it anywhere and doesn’t care who is listening or who’s offended by it. Nasir pokes him in the ribs and hisses his name when he cusses in restaurants (children’s ears be damned) and puts his fingers over Agron’s lips when he cusses about the “huge fucking queues” at the theme park.

Nasir only really says ‘fuck’ and that’s when Agron is fucking him. He doesn’t cuss other than that.

  
•What would they do if the other one was hurt?

  
Agron would lose control, without doubt. Nasir was in a car accident maybe six months after they got together and Agron honestly thought he was going to have an aneurism on the way to the hospital. He scared the nurse at the nurses’ station and refused to wait in the fucking waiting room until he knew where Nasir was. When he saw Nasir, pale and groggy from the pain meds, he went into caregiver mode, making sure Nasir was comfortable, eating and drinking enough, not being a martyr if his broken ribs were hurting badly. Agron needed purpose to function and looking after Nasir was is his main priority.

  
Nasir is generally level headed and organised, but if Agron gets hurt he feels it in his bones and it can affect him even after he gets better. On a night out once, some drunk guy smashed a bottle against Agron’s head for no reason other than the fact that he was totally wasted and Agron was there. Nasir had nightmares about Agron covered in blood with glass sticking out of his head for weeks and he glared at anyone who got too close to them in bars until the bad feeling in his stomach went away. Nasir dwells on things and can retreat into his own head. Overthinking is what Agron says it is, but Nasir just thinks he’s justifiably precautious.


End file.
